


Sky Attraction - Future Snippets & Omakes

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Sky Attraction - The Tsu-hime Strand [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Enthralled Dino, Italian Stallion Dino, Multi, Post-Daily Life Arc, Sky Attraction, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Varia Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Future Snippets and short Omakes from the Sky Attraction variants. I will rearrange the chapters to keep things roughly chronological. May or may not get folded into the main stories when I reach that point, but written whilst trying to figure out character motivations.Chapters 3 & 8 are theNEWChaptersNeedy - Tsu-hime. Dino prepares the scene for deflowering his princess.First time - Tsu-kun. Dino bottoms to Tsuna.First time - Tsu-hime. Dino takes his principessa.Sky Battle - Tsu-hime. Dino wobbles mentally as he's reminded how much stronger than him Xanxus and Tsuna are.In the Ring - Tsu-hime. Dino gets dragged into the Vongola Ring with the other two; his princess defends him.In the Ring -OMAKE. Set up for a multiple relationship including XanxusTaken - Tsu-kun. Dino finally tops Tsuna.Raw - Tsu-hime. She's wearing the Vongola Ring, and that means -





	1. Needy - Tsu-hime

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my brain has decided that Dino needs a ridiculously large cock; I blame his nickname. Tsu-hime and Tsu-kun are enthusiastically consenting to taking it though, at least? 
> 
> (We're talking something this size or bigger: [NSFW Link](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=29777#videos); c. 10" insertable length and 10" circumference.)

He’s been hard for hours. Perhaps it’s not romantic to put the amount of thought he’s put into this, but he’d really rather she enjoyed the act itself. He knows himself well enough to know that just once will not be enough for him, that he wants her warm and slick and willing beneath him over and over again. Wants the weight of her Flames pressing against him, claiming him as Hers, including him within the embrace of her All-Encompassing Sky. He’s not ashamed to admit how much stronger than him she is.

Dinner is planned to be light and nourishing, something that would sit easy on her stomach. The room airy, but well heated and thick with his Flames, something he’d coaxed her into realising represented safety. The bedside table contains everything he thinks they might need, including plenty of lube and his preferred condoms, the ones that are as close as he can get to not wearing one. He’s still very, very aware of Reborn’s threat about what would happen should he get the principessa pregnant before she wears the Vongola ring.

He wants her so badly it’s making him shaky, making it hard to think. Wants her skin, so very soft and delicate beneath his hands, wants her curves, and the muscles she wears so well. Wants her pleasure - and her pain as well, and her Flames licking across his skin. But he also wants to make her his - or perhaps, wants to make himself hers - before Xanxus and the Varia arrive, and Xanxus steals her away, like he stole away the boyhood friend he’d wanted as his Rain.

And that’s what is driving his timetable. He’s already stepped between Tsu-hime and Squalo, and there’s only so long the fake rings will fool the Varia for. Reborn wants him to train her Cloud guardian, which will eat into the remaining days, as both of them suspected that the school would be the Cervello’s battleground of choice, he’d need to be drawn off, lest the Cloud’s rage consume them all.

Surely a little pleasure before so much pain was in order for both of them?


	2. First time - Tsu-kun

"It will fit," Tsuna had taken one look at his cock and squeaked in something like alarm, "but I'd actually planned for you to take  _me_ , this evening, Tsuna." That had made the younger Sky calm down, though he still looked anxious. It was an expression that left Dino unable to resist the idea of leaning forward and kissing it off his lips.

He did, and then he'd twinned one of his hands with Tsuna's and lifted it to his lips to suck at them messily, enjoying the way it made his soon-to-be lover shiver and squirm.

“Now, until you’ve gotten used to the size of your partner - and even then unless you want to abuse Rain Flames - you need to make sure whoever’s receiving is stretched, and slick enough. Whether they’re male - or female - lube is your friend.” Bending at the waist slightly, he brought the entwined fingers to his own asshole, and pressed one of his own and one of Tsuna’s against the muscle there. Practise let him take it easily, his body already familiar with how pleasurable this could be.

Instead of concentrating on the feeling, he watched the smaller brunette’s face. “As you can feel, I’m already slick and stretched, Sora. I knew I  _wanted_  this, this evening. I’ll show you how to prepare yourself at some point soon, but now what I want from you is your cock.” He allowed their fingers to slid from his asshole and untwine. Instead, his hands suited his words, tugging Tsuna into place and steadying the younger Sky so he could push down onto his cock.

He’d underestimated the little Sky’s size; pain blazed up his spine at the intrusion, larger than the toys he’d been using recently, but almost more pleasurable for it. Tsuna made an abortive thrust, and he shuddered. “Still, Sora. I need to adjust to your size.” He squeezed his muscles reflexively around the intrusion, enjoying the way it felt.

That action was too much for his new sexual partner, and Tsuna began to move, an unpredictable, erratic pattern as he tried to figure out what he was suppose to be doing. Dino could have taken over, could have directed it, but there was a faint orange glow growing at the back of the little Sky’s eyes and for all his incoordination, he was striking his prostate with more strokes than not and Merciful Mother Mary, it was  _good_.

The glow was growing more fierce, too, as Tsuna chased both their pleasures; as he found his rhythm and leaned hard on his intuition to make it work for both of them, Dino almost expected him to flip over into Hyper Dying Will Mode. That though made him shiver in anticipation, and he tucked that idea away for later use.

The orgasm that tore through Dino was violent, and all-consuming in a way his weren’t normally and he had to struggle to keep a leash on his Flames in it’s aftermath. Tsuna only lasted a thrust or two more after he tightened around him and then there was only a limp tangled pile of the two of them on the bed, both their Flames dancing just below the skin.


	3. First Time - Tsu-hime

She whimpered, and squirmed, and he rolled a condom down his cock and then slicked the latex with a generous handful of lube. Placing it’s head at her entrance, he leant down and kissed her till she was breathless and forced himself into her body with a single, sharp thrust. She took him beautifully, barely even tensing as he broke through her hymen and then scraped past her cervix and it made him want to crow as despite her diminutive size she took him whole into her untried body.

“See,” he murmured, “I told you it would fit. All I had to do was get you sufficiently aroused, principessa, and it slid all the way in.” He kissed her again and withdrew slowly, before thrusting home again. He set a slow, slow rhythm, withdrawing occasionally to add more lube and enjoying the way she squeaked and squirmed and clenched around him.

Picking up the fingertip vibe he’d acquired, he pressed it to her clitoris, and was rewarded with a wailing cry of his name and muscles clenching rhythmically around his cock. Smiling into her hair, he held still and just enjoyed the way it felt. When she’d stopped clenching and went limp beneath him, he tilted her head up for a kiss and rode her until he reached his own completion. The fact that doing so only brought her to her own again was just the icing on the cake.

Withdrawing carefully, he peeled the condom off before he went complete limp, and dropped it into a Flame-infused preservation jar; some traditions died hard and whilst he never wanted to have to use it, the blood of a Heiress’s maidenhead had consequences he was only too willing to succumb to. He  _wanted_  her as his Donna.


	4. Sky Battle - Tsu-hime

He’s still a Sky. He’s still a Sky. Even if the two fighting in front of him outclass him by a wide margin. He wraps himself in the memory of his principessa above him, and the way her Sky Flames had resonated with his and uses it to reinforce his Resolve against Xanxus’ Flames. Xanxus’ Flames that are pervasive and persuasive, that keep trying to claw into his soul and demand his submission.

He understands a little better why Squalo knelt to the youngest Vongola, even if he still hates the fact that was the choice Squalo made, and gives thanks to every relevant Saint that he can think of that they hadn’t been in the same place long enough for him to _want_ to kneel himself.

Perhaps it was how close the other two were to him in age; Reborn had deliberately exposed him to both the Vongola Don’s and Giglio Nero Donna’s Sky Attraction, and while there had definitely been something there, it had been far easier for him to dismiss, to push aside, to label as just another facet of bearing - and wielding - the Sky Flame.

He shudders when his principessa manages to enclose Xanxus in the ice; it cuts off the other man’s Flames, and allows him to breathe for the first time since the battle had begun. He almost - but not quite - cries when Mammon reveals that he knows how to melt it, and Xanxus is defrosted and handed the Vongola Sky Ring.

He does cry out when even as Xanxus puts the Ring on his finger, Tsu-hime darts forward and places one small hand over the Ring. The world lights up in giddy, complex shades of Sky Orange, and he can feel his principessa pulling on the nascent bond they’d sealed all of ten days earlier. His own Boss Ring, the Cavallone Sky Ring flares to life, a pale shade of the Vongola Sky Ring, and the sudden unexpected draw on reserves he’d already pushed to their limit - first in rescuing Squalo from the Rain arena, and then in resisting Xanxus - has him folding in on himself, following the two Vongola Skies into unconsciousness.


	5. In the Ring - Tsu-hime

Whatever he’s been dragged into, he’s not supposed to be there. That’s made quite clear by the responses of Xanxus, and Tsu-hime, and the nine other Skies present wherever the hell they are. He’s deeply grateful when she plants herself between him and them and makes it clear with her body language that he’s _hers_. It’s a selfish thought, though. He’s already the Cavallone Decimo - if anyone should be being the protector, it’s him - and he recognises enough of those present to know that if they decide he should die for being here that it was likely that even his principessa won’t keep his hide intact.

(He'll take to his grave his amusement at Primo and Tsu-hime, and Secondo and Xanxus glaring at each other. The two candidates really are the spitting images of the men they keep getting compared to. The body language of Primo and Secondo towards each other, though, that makes him wonder. The official history and his own family tales don't match up that well, and their body language makes him think the family stories are the ones more likely to be accurate.)

It's just as well Reborn had told him about what had happened during his principessa's battle with Mukuro, though, because just as the argument between Primo and Secondo is about to escalate to Flame, she launches herself at Xanxus, hands alight with dazzling pure Sky Flames. The scarred Sky reacts almost as soon as she does, but her Flames flash past his defense, and dance across his flesh, chasing out a murky Indigo Flame that makes Primo and Secondo's eyes harden. The two men glare at each other a little longer before Primo snarls and turns away, obviously angry but unable to argue the point any further.


	6. In the Ring - Omake - Dino/Tsu-hime/Xanxus

He's still the one at his Principessa's back, the one that registers the faint tremble that still precedes her collapse out of Hyper Dying Will Mode. He's also the one that catches her, even as Xanxus looks at her with an expression that looks awfully familiar to him. It's one that he's aware has graced his face more than once, somewhere between arousal, and confusion and craving, and he swallows at the sight. Not sure whether to be angry at it's presence, or to be relieved that Xanxus was the one who'd fallen, not Tsu-hime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued in [Tsu-hime Enthralls Xanxus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10210307)


	7. Taken - Tsu-kun

Tsuna whined, and Dino bit his lip as he felt the little Sky’s body clench around his fingers for the third time; he wanted so badly to push into the tight sheath surrounding them, but if Tsuna was to take him and not tear from it, then he needed more preparation.

He slicked his fingers again, using them as funnel to pour yet more lubricant into his partner’s ass and then folded his thumb in and _pushed_. The body beneath him resisted, and there was a whimper and tears glazed those pretty, pretty cinnamon coloured eyes and he almost stopped - except. Except that was the moment when the muscles gave and his whole hand was inside. 

Fuck, that was going to feel so good around his cock. Already felt good with the way the muscles he was working clamped around his hand and sucked him in till he was wrist deep in hot, wet tightness. Tsuna’s cock was showing interest again, so he ducked his head to suck on it, whilst he carefully - oh so carefully - pulled his hand free again. 

That would do. That would _have_ to do; he was at the end of his patience. Wanted - no _needed_ inside his Sora. Lifting his head, he rolled onto his back and coaxed Tsuna into position, balanced him above him so his cock pressed against the guardian muscle he’d been so diligently working open.

And then he let the Sky’s weight do all the work, and watched as Tsuna squirmed so prettily, eyes glowing with orange fire, and sank down the length of his cock. The cock that had contributed to his nickname; that despite this being the first time he’d actually taken a cock at _all_ , his Sora was deriving pleasure from. He was under no illusions; with those eyes a glow it would be easy for Tsuna to overpower him, but instead he was passive, receptive, taking it all. The slide seemed to take forever, but then he was sat in the cradle of Dino’s hips, body having rearranged itself to make space for him. He could see it in the way Tsuna's flat abdomen now bulged, could trace the outline of himself -

He didn’t dare actually thrust into that achingly tight heat more that fractionally; but he suspected that would be more than enough. He’d experimented with toys comparative in size to himself; it was how he knew how to help someone else take his cock safely, and it didn’t take very much movement when your body was stretched to its limits. Instead he wrapped his hand around Tsuna’s cock and stroked it roughly, his other hand tweaking one of the little Sky’s nipples. That was enough and there were muscles spasming around him, trying to compress the incompressible, and he jerked, one, two, three abortive thrusts as he grabbed his little Sky by the hips so tightly he'd leave bruises to hold him in place so he didn’t damage him and came. 

Came so hard and for so long, so deep in the other Sky he wasn’t surprised that none dripped free when he pulled out, but there was also no blood which was always a good sign. Taking mercy on the unconscious form of his lover, he slipped a toy - big, bigger than he’d normally use for this into him; it would give something for his body to clench down as abused muscles contracted - into his gaping ass. He pushed a little of his Sky Flame, Sunny as always, into his lover and watched the muscles tighten back up. Watched them clench around the toy he'd pushed into Tsuna's limp body. Once that was fine, he curled around him and joined him in sleep. His last thought was that he might even be able to have him again in the morning; once a Sky’s body knew that something felt good, they adapted quickly. Or at least his had, and he hoped, selfishly, that it held true for Tsuna; he wanted to fuck him _properly_.


	8. Raw - Tsu-hime

She was wearing his ring. She was wearing the  _Ring_.

He went light headed, as all his blood rushed South. She was wearing both the rings Reborn had required of him on her fingers; on her left hand was the traditional ring of the Cavallone Donnas and her right hand, she finally wore the Vongola Sky Ring, rather than the heir’s ring she had previously been.

Her smile at the sight of him overcome, and the way she pressed a small hand shamelessly to his groin, stroking over the bulge his arousal had created, only amplified his hunger. Only encouraged him to snatch her up into his arms, despite the presence of her Guardians and his retainers, and whirl her away from people, away from their family; he didn’t need witnesses for this, for him to finally have her raw, fill her with his cum and breed her like a stallion covering his mare. It made him dizzy, the image of her rounding with his child.

By the time he’d gotten her to their rooms, here on his estate, his Flames had curled around hers and she was panting, equally aroused; by the time he had her naked, and positioned on the edge of their shared bed, she was so very wet and ready that he didn’t need to do more than slick a generous palmful of lube down his own cock. Then he was pressing into her, caging her as she knelt on all fours, and she took him and it felt  _exquisite_ ; he never wanted to have to go back to condoms with her. Not when she felt like this, all tight, wet heat that wrapped around him.

She was his principessa, and he thrust and she moved with him, his mare to cover, to breed, and he wanted to fill her so full that she couldn’t help but conceive his child, and his Flames answered his desire. She came, tightened, so very tight that he could feel her cervix press against the underside of his glans again and again and it pulled an orgasm so overwhelming from him that he passed out on top of her. He was still half hard inside her when he returned to consciousness, and he pulled out carefully, fascinated to see his cum and hers oozing from her body. It brought him, abruptly, back to his ready state as the import of what he'd just done registered, and she was wriggling beneath him, now face up, where she could see him properly and was reaching down to guide him back into her body with a relieved purr -

She was slick and wet with his pleasure and wanted more of it. His Flames roared, and hers answered, and then there was blazing, needy heat that _consumed_ them both.

 


End file.
